From Bottom to Top!
by lalapie203
Summary: Fairy Tail Soccer Club only has five players but, suddenly they have a new manager! Now, with the help of the new girl, new coach and new players will they be able to show the world who they are? Or will they fall on their butts from failure? But, is soccer only going to be a sport for fun? Or is it going to help them save the world from darkness? Credits to the owner of the pic :)
1. Chapter 1

_**I really want to update my other stories, but I'm a soccer fan and since the World Cup is going on right now, that's all is on my mind… leaving me with a bit of a writer's block so, I'm starting this story and it could help getting the soccer out of my mind! By the ways, the matches and plays are going to be like the soccer anime Inazuma Eleven… so don't be surprised when some magic appears!**_

Lucy Star was in a mood that could be described as extremely happy and really excited! She was in her first year of middle school in Magnolia Jr. High, and she was just accepted as a manager for the soccer team. She was surprised when she was told by the vice-principle that she was the only who applied to be a manager for the school's soccer team, but then she found out that the soccer team was only founded last year and didn't have all the members it needed… she loves soccer, and she used to play when she was a kid!

But, now that's over, she now only likes soccer for fun, not for competing. That didn't stop her from loving the sport and watching it! She was going to meet the members after school and she can't wait!

She decided that her new goal is helping this school's soccer team to be the best!

Natsu Dragneel is a young boy with a simple mind, which consisted of: fighting, eating, family, friends and most importantly Soccer!

Soccer was his passion, his life, and his love. His dead grandfather, Makarov, was Fiore's number one soccer player. Natsu admires his grandpa for his skill in soccer. So he decided to join the soccer team when he entered junior high, he did join! Except… he was the only one who applied for it and was told he basically is the one who founded the team and he needed to find players fast! It was his second year now, and he couldn't manage to find more than four and including him they were five, so they were in need of six in total… they need to be 11 and actually have a couple of extras for back up. But first things first, they need to complete the team!

At the bright side of this situation they at least have a manager now…

*Riiiiiiiiiiing*

"FINALLY!" shouted a 14 years old boy, pumping a fist up "time for lunch!"

Another 14 years old rolled his eyes at his childish friend, "Flame-brain calm down!" the pink-haired 'flame-brain' glared at his friend and said friend glared back.

Before they could start their daily insult and fist fight, the pink-haired boy brightened as he looked outside the window, and dashed away from the now shocked raven-haired.

"See ya for afterschool practice Gray-teme!" the boy said as he rushed away.

"Watch it baka Natsu!" Gray called out to the dashing pink-haired male. He sighed and went to eat lunch like a normal person would do when it was lunch time, you know instead of going to play soccer; _you're wasting your time Natsu…_

Said person was dribbling with the soccer ball, in the Sakura fields behind school…

_Left, right, left, right and turn then go right spin your back and shoot! _He thought as he did the moves, not noticing a pair of fascinated brown eyes watching him play.

Lucy was in her first day of the new middle school, so she didn't really make any new friends, she always was a shy one after the accident but, she heard about the school Sakura fields and was excited to eat her home-made bento. She found the biggest tree, climbed it and sat on the branch, and then she heard the sound of ball being kicked and looked up from her lunch.

There she saw a really cute boy with a concentrated expression as he was dribbling, totally focused on the ball she was fascinated with his moves moving like he was on fire and nothing could stop him.

She was so focused on how he was playing, that she didn't notice that bell rand and it was time for class and that's when she realized she spent one whole hour watching a boy with pink hair playing soccer.

And the thirteen years old girl blushed like a tomato…

After school….

"Heck Yeah! Time for practice!" Natsu cheered as he pumped his fist to the air. His best friend rolled his eyes, "I really don't know why you're so excited about practice when we aren't even a complete team!"

Natsu suddenly stopped and looked at Gray with a serious face creeping out the other boy, "Gray, it doesn't matter if were two or eleven as long as were playing the sport we love with our friends then it's all good!" and he gave out his famous grin to make his point.

Gray's eyes widen and then they go into realization, "you're right for once, Fire-face…"

"What do you mean by that? Huh ice princess!?" Natsu's eye twitched with irritation.

But, before Gray could retort they realized that they are already at the soccer field, and saw the group of three unmotivated players…

"Um guys?" Natsu sweat dropped at the lazy players.

Elfman, the goalie, was playing on his phone sitting in the middle of the field. Alzack, a mid-fielder was playing with his gun. Max, a defender, was just laying on the ground, eyes closed and had a straw in his mouth.

All five of them are second years in middle school; they have different personalities and hobbies but share the same thing… the love for soccer.

"Why aren't you warming up?" Natsu asked angrily.

"What's the point?" Max shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"HEY-"

"Um excuse me?" Natsu looked to the small voice that interrupted him from his big speech and saw a short blonde girl who was looking at them with a shy smile.

All five boys turned their attention to the blonde who was now looking at the ground from shyness, "can we help you?" Gray asked curiously.

She twirled her pointer fingers together, "um, I'm here because I'm the new manager?" she said but, it sounded more like a question.

Natsu suddenly brightened up, "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys about that!"

"WHAT!" the other four boys shouted scaring the blonde.

"Captain, how can you forget about that!?" Max cried angrily.

"So unmanly!" Elfman shouted.

"So we have a manger?" Alzack asked uncertain.

"Baka~"

"Sorry my bad, but yeah we have a manager! So let's introduce ourselves!" Natsu then turned to the blonde with his known grin, "Yo! My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm a second year in middle school, and I'm 14! I love soccer, fire, dragons, food, fights and my family! I play anywhere you want on the field but, I usually play forward." Natsu introduced cheerfully.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, the same age and class as that idiot; I love skating, cold food and drinks, winter, soccer, and ice. I can play both mid-field and forward but, I'm usually a forward." Gray introduced coolly.

"I'm Elfman Strauss, we all are the same age and class. I love my family, being a man, soccer, and manly things. I play as a goal keeper only." Elfman introduced loudly.

"I'm Max Alors; I love sand, soccer and other stuff. I play as defender." Max introduced lazily.

"I'm Alzack Connell; I love western stuff, archery, helping in our ranch, and soccer. I play as mid-fielder." Alzack introduced politely.

Lucy smiled at the introductions, "nice to meet you! My name is Lucy Star, I'm a first year in middle school and I'm 13 years old. I love helping others, learning new stuff, the stars; making my family proud…etto…oh I love soccer too! And um I have lots of hobbies!" she finished with a bow.

She looked up and saw the interest in the faces of the boys. But then they all smile and Natsu swung his arm around her shoulders and grinned…

"Well Lucy, Welcome to Fairy Tail Soccer Club!"

_**And done! Boom! How was that? I know it's a bit boring at the start but I'll try to make it more interesting as the story goes! I hope you liked it!**_

_**Review?**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**~Lala**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was sleeping, but if anything her sleep wasn't peaceful. She was sweating, twisting and turning. Her face was scrunched up, she was having a nightmare. There were voices haunting her even in her sleep…

_It's your entire fault._

"Stop it!" she clutched her head and closed her eyes.

_First you survived and your mom died._

"No!" she screamed and started to back away.

_Then it was your fault your father died…._

"Leave me alone!"

Lucy screamed as she rose from the nightmare, panting and sweating, she started having a coughing fit while tears were streaming down her face.

"Lulu?" she didn't hear the voice, nor she notice the light of her room being turned on, she was still coughing.

"PRINCESS!" her older brother screamed as he saw her tears just steaming on her face and coughing, "CAPRICON! LUCY IS HAVING ANOTHER COUGHING FIT!" the ginger called the eldest while trying to help the little teen as much as he can, which was not much.

Four people came in, a huge man with a long mustache and white hair, a pink haired girl, a tall man with silver hair, and a girl with violet hair.

They saw Lucy was having another fit and each reacted differently, the huge man went and held the tiny girl, the pink-haired girl went to get a glass of water, the silver-haired man got the equipment that included an oxygen mask, and the violet haired girl went to get the medicine.

The silver haired man, Capricorn, placed the oxygen mask and turned on the machine; the ginger-haired man, Leo, was pacing worried about the little girl; the pink-haired girl, Aries, came back and placed the cup of water on the side table, the violet-haired woman, Ophiuchus, came back with different kind of bottles that contained different types of pills and the huge man, Cepheus 'King', was holding the whimpering girl close to his chest.

After a while Lucy's situation got better but she kept herself in King's chest. "Princess, do you want to talk about it?" Leo asked gently. Lucy shook her head no and tried to hide into King even more, the others looked at each other, then Aries spoke with her usual gentle and soft voice, "Princess you have to take your medicine and go back to sleep." Lucy nodded slowly.

Ophiuchus smiled. "Well then kiddo hurry up and go back to sleep, tomorrow you have school and you don't want to miss soccer do you?" Lucy brightened up a bit and took her medicine that made her drowsy and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

King spoke for the first time with his strong and booming voice, "Capricorn is she getting worse?"

Capricorn sighed being a doctor wasn't always nice, "Yes father… her health is getting worse by the day…"

OooOoOOOOooo

Lucy was sleeping and was trying to stay under the covers to keep the sun from entering, until she felt cold water drop at her from nowhere.

"KYAAAAAAAA" she sprinted up and looked to see a smirking tall light blue-haired girl holding an urn that was tipped down and dropping small water drops.

"Rise and shine brat!"

"Aquarius-nee! Did you have use water?!" Lucy protested, trying to get back to sleep even though she was soaking wet.

"Listen brat; get your butt up before I use boiling water!" The woman said trying not to yell.

Lucy was already in the bathroom before the older girl could blink. Said girl sighed and went down stairs.

After getting ready she went down stairs and saw her huge family, "Ohayo mina!" she greeted them cheerfully sitting down next King, she looked at him and grinned, "How are you Old-Stache ji-ji!?" the family had to hide their amused faces from the old guy who had a tick mark on his forehead.

"Princess, eat your food! I made you your favorite!" A girl with short pink hair and blue eyes interrupted the daily argument that was bound to happen between the youngest and the father.

"Arigato Virgo-nee!"

"Lucy! You need to walk to school today, Scorpio and Taurus are going to be late if they drop you off, and the rest can't." A woman with long black hair informed the blonde.

"Ok Libra-nee!"

"Sorry Lulu." A man with a half red hair and half white hair smiled at the blonde.

"Little Lu, sorry!" a man with half black hair and half white hair and has a ring between his nostrils.

"No problem!" Lucy smiled unaffected by the information.

"Your hair looks great Lu!" A man with brown hair with red highlights pointed out.

"Gee, Cancer-nii, I learned from the best!" Lucy smiled.

"Lulu, you have a shift in the evening today at the diner, can you make it?" A woman with black hair asked.

"It won't affect homework, right?" A tan man with silver hair asked.

"Of course, Pis-nee! I can make it! And Ces-nii, I can handle homework easily.

"You know Lulu, if you don't leave now-" A girl with blue hair started.

"-then you're going to be late to school!" A boy with the same blue hair finished.

"AHHHH! Now you tell me this! Gemi-nii, Mini-nee!" she stuffed her last bite and hurried out to the door, not before calling out, "Bye mina! See ya later!"

"Father, she's going to get better, right?" Leo asked carefully.

King sighed, "I hope so son, I hope so…"

OoooOOoooOOoo

Natsu Dragneel was running with a piece of toast in his mouth, he was running late. He caught the sight of their new blonde manager, who seemed to be enjoying her walk to school.

He grinned, he was really fond of the younger girl, in just one week she made the whole team motivated again. She only has the problem with being really polite, always afraid that she crossed the line if she gave her opinion, "Yo Lucy!"

The blonde turned around and then caught the sight of the pink-haired boy, "Ohayo, Dragneel-senpai! Natsu winced he sighed and then looked at her sternly and she then realized what she called him, "Oh I mean, Ohayo Natsu-senpai?"

"…"

"Natsu-san?"

He shook his head.

"Natsu-kun?"

He sighed and face palmed.

"Natsu?"

He nodded, "that's better! Let's try this again! Yo Lucy!"

"Ohayo N-N-Natsu!"

He sighed in relief, "Way better!" she giggled and together they walked to school with Lucy listening and giggling at Natsu's stories about the gang.

OooooOOooOOoo

Natsu was sitting in class waiting for the never ringing bell to ring already! It was last period and they had soccer practice today, and he really wants to play soccer badly!

"Natsu Dragneel, please come to the principal's office immediately" Suddenly came the voice from the intercom.

Natsu was confused he didn't do anything wrong, well recently. So when he his friends gave him questioning looks he shrugged telling them that he doesn't know what's going on. He walked to the office, thinking it was a small thing and not something important.

He couldn't be more wrong

OooooOOoooo

"WHAT!" the team bellowed at the mad pink-haired captain.

"You heard what I said! We're playing with Phantom Lord in three weeks!" Natsu shouted.

"You mean on of the top three teams of middle school soccer!" Max shouted back.

"That's exactly what I mean!"

"We're doomed." Alzack sulked.

"It's over." Gray fell down.

"This isn't manly." Elfman dropped his shoulders.

"NO WE WILL SHOW THAT STUPID PRINCIPLE WHAT WE ARE MADE OF!" Natsu screamed at dead looking team.

Earlier at the office

"Listen here stupid brat, since I'm positive your little team doesn't stand chance, if you can survive without losing that bad, then maybe I won't shut your pathetic excuse for a soccer club."

Back in time

"Um you guys?" Lucy timidly tried to get their attention.

The team looked at the blonde manager, "Why are you giving up before trying?"

The sulking members looked away embarrassedly, Natsu caught her motive and he continued, "Yeah! Are you the kind of people who just give up because they face a challenge!?"

"No…but we don't even have the full amount of players we need!" Alzack defended.

"We'll get them!" Natsu countered.

"We aren't ready yet!" Gray shouted weakly.

"We have three weeks to get ready!" Natsu assured him.

"We, we, we, we have no support!" Max tried.

"Hey! Max-senpai, I'm going to support you guys!" Lucy shouted surprising the team, she sounded offended. "If you play better when there are people to support you, then don't forget I'm going to be there as your guys number one supporter!" Lucy grinned, then she realized she was shouting and blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout…" she twirled her fingers and looked at the ground.

Lucy felt herself being pulled into something hard and looked up to see Natsu grinning widely at her and hugging her from the side, "Thanks Lucy! That means a lot!"

She blushed again and looked away but, then felt someone ruffling her hair and looked to see a smiling Gray, and turned to see the rest of the team also smiling at her.

She felt embarrassed, "N-n-no p-p-problem, Natsu-senpai…" she stammered.

Natsu looked at her frowning a bit he was about to correct her when she suddenly spoke, "I mean Natsu! No problem Natsu!"

His grin came back and he pumped his fist to air, "YOSH! Let's beat those Phantoms badly!"

"YEAH!"

_**And done! Hope you liked it…**_

_**Thanks to UnitedOsprey1991 for looking this over!**_


End file.
